Sentences Between Us
by His Spectacles
Summary: Because we need that thrill in our blood to make us feel alive. Thrill Pair


This is for the 1sentence challenge at LJ. The next update of 'With Backspin' will be late so I hope this will suffice for now.

* * *

#1: Air

Ryoma's lungs burned as he ran all over his side of the court, too caught up in the pace of the game, the challenge glowing in Fuji's open eyes and the thrill of playing tennis with this senpai to forfeit even just a single point so he can breathe.

#2: Apples

"Saa, Ryoma, would you like an apple?" Fuji asked as he clamped on one side of the apple slice and generously offered the other half to Ryoma with his mouth.

#3: Beginning

"FUJI! Did you know nya, there's a freshman who's supposedly good at tennis and he almost beat Momo except that Momo backed out before it could happen NYA!"

#4: Bugs

Ryoma couldn't stifle his amusement as Fuji hung onto his neck for dear life as the tiny cockroach skittered past them.

#5: Coffee

He curled his cold hands around the hot coffee can, feeling the warmth spread from his palms to fingertips as Ryoma waited for his late boyfriend to arrive, knowing that even if his cheeks felt half-frozen in the winter air Ryoma wouldn't be able to _not_ smile back when Fuji smiled at him.

#6: Dark

Even in the darkness Fuji's arm unerringly wrapped around Ryoma's waist as they settled to sleep.

#7: Despair

Fuji was good at hiding behind his smile, which he did often, which he was doing now as he gave Ryoma a lingering kiss for good luck and watched as the younger boy tugged his cap low and disappeared into the airplane that would take him to the world and far, far away from Fuji.

#8: Doors

When Fuji opened the door, wearing an apron and the aroma of curry sizzling in the air, Ryoma sighed and said in a small voice belying his twenty-five years of age, "I'm tired."

#9: Drink

Ryoma practically lunged for the bottle, wrenching the cap open and taking greedy gulps of cold water as Fuji laughed next to him, carrying his camera which stored all their memories of their trip that morning to the pyramids of Egypt

#10: Duty

Ryoma took his responsibility as pillar of Seigaku seriously but not too seriously that Fuji, visiting from his high school, couldn't coax Ryoma to the back of the clubhouse while all the members were too preoccupied with practice.

#11: Earth

It was drizzling lightly as Fuji pushed Ryoma to the ground and straddled him, the scent of rain and earth and Ryoma intoxicating his senses.

#12: End

Tender, now familiar arms wrapped around Ryoma's shoulders and he tensed for a moment before letting out a resigned sigh, leaning back against Fuji and felt rather than saw the satisfied smile on the brunette's face.

#13: Fall

Fuji's racket missed the ball just by centimeters and as it rolled away all he could see was the fiercely triumphant gleam in Ryoma's eyes as the younger boy was proclaimed the winner of their match, _finally. _

#14: Fire

Fuji wasn't one to growl but he did so as Ryoma wrapped his pouty lips around his cock, moving his tongue in a way that sent fire burning through Fuji's blood.

#15: Flexible

"A-Ah! Fuji-senpai...w-wait…this position…it won't work – FUJI YADDA! I'm not like Kikumaru-senpai who can bend his body in any way. I'm not _that_ flexible!"

#16: Flying

When the plane reached a little over a mile above ground level Fuji closed his magazine, murmured a delighted 'Saa' and towed a not-so-reluctant Ryoma to the bathroom.

#17: Food

"Echizen, would you like to walk home together? I'll treat you to burgers today."

#18: Foot

One of Fuji's favorite ways to coax a reaction from Ryoma was to casually pick up the boy's foot, give an innocent smile which was rewarded by a suspicious look and then tickle the delicate arch, not letting go even when Ryoma started flailing, yelling angrily and cackling like mad at the same time.

#19: Grave

"Fuji-senpai, I like you even if there's a 80 chance you'll still play your sadistic tricks on me," Ryoma confessed with all the seriousness his small body could muster, "which Inui-senpai advised me earlier."

#20: Green

"Fuji…we are NOT having wasabi sushi for dinner!"

#21: Head

"Saa…Echizen, could you move a little closer to the others? You're head is blocking Oishi's round one."

#22: Hollow

Ryoma squirmed as Fuji traced the hollow between his collarbones with a talented tongue, trying to be patient when there were other parts of him dying to be tasted.

#23: Honor

It wasn't about it being unnatural, weird or abnormal and Ryoma never cared for social norms anyway as he grasped Fuji's hand in front of the whispering crowd, thinking his honor be damned when Fuji's face lit up like that.

#24: Hope

The grip of the racket was all Ryoma's hand ever knew, grown calloused and strong from holding it against the force and power of any opponent's shots but these days he's been thinking of curling his hand around Fuji-senpai's whenever the older boy grasped it.

#25: Light

Their entwined hands were trembling as the bandage was slowly removed from around his eyes until he could see through the thin cloth a blurred face, brown hair haloed by the light of the room, and Ryoma let out a shaky sigh.

#26: Lost

In whatever hotel room he was in, wherever the tournament was held and whoever he took to bed, Ryoma nearly always thought of the person he'd sacrificed to be there, to have the trophies and accolades that were meaningless after all.

#27: Metal

The silver ring, the one Fuji gave him for their third anniversary, glinted briefly as it tumbled out of Ryoma's sweaty shirt, dangling from a fine chain around his neck as Ryoma lunged after the ball and returned it sharply to his opponent.

#28: New

The first time they had sex was in the car of Fuji's older sister which he had commandeered for a day and the leather was hot on their sweaty skin as they fumbled awkwardly to find a comfortable position.

#29: Old

Ryoma was sixty years old and feeling his age when Fuji ambled in carrying a box of Viagra and wearing a crafty grin.

#30: Peace

They were both curled into each other in bed, blankets around their shoulders and the quiet humming of the AC the only noise in their starlit bedroom.

#31: Poison

One time, after a rare match with Fuji who was usually busy with college, Ryoma drank from his boyfriend's water battle and all but spat out the purple liquid, his face turning green as he demanded to know why Fuji carried around Inui's vegetable remix juice.

#32: Pretty

Ryoma's face was delicately boned, eyes big, cocky and golden, nose upturned and mouth plump with a faint scar on his eyelid and Fuji thought he was the prettiest thing in the world.

#33: Rain

Before, Ryoma had associated the rain with their unfinished match a long time ago, when his blood had pulsed through his veins and he'd felt vividly alive, but now it only reminded him of quiet moments with his head on Fuji's lap as he was coaxed to sleep by the soft pitter-patter of the rain.

#34: Regret

Ryoma sucked in a deep breath as his ass burned almost unbearably and Fuji pressed a comforting kiss on his tense shoulder with a murmured apology.

#35: Roses

It was tacky and incredibly lame but Ryoma's nervousness instantly vanished the moment Fuji's eyes flared with tender heat at the sight of the younger boy lying naked on the bed of rose petals.

#36: Secret

Ryoma was distinctly happier these days and both Momo and Eiji (with the redhead representing Oishi's curiosity) tried to pry the reason out of their ochibi but Ryoma would only smirk and reply, "I'd tell you but then I'd have to kill you."

#37: Snakes (a little InuKai)

Ryoma and Kaidoh could sympathize with each other if only because both of their boyfriends were weird.

#38: Snow

Though Ryoma was younger he'd never made a snow angel before but found that recently he couldn't say no to Fuji's smile, threatening or not, and grudgingly lowered himself to the snow.

#39: Solid

Ryoma choked back his tears at the news of his father's death and clung to the comfort offered by Fuji, the older boy warm and solid and real against him.

#40: Spring

'Spring has come' was a Japanese saying that meant a new beginning to one's life or the start of a relationship and Ryoma decided that perhaps the latter applied to him when he saw Fuji waiting for him by the school gates and he didn't feel as annoyed as he should.

#41: Stable

Fuji thought it was funny and couldn't help but chuckle as Ryoma climbed onto his shoulders, weighing more than his small body seemed, trying to keep his balance and reaching up for Karupin who had somehow climbed on top of the tall cabinet.

#42: Strange

The curve and softness of Fuji's mouth was odd over Ryoma's as the brunette took away his first kiss and Ryoma knew that it would take time to get used to somebody kissing him.

#43: Summer

It was hot, Fuji thought, too hot really, and Ryoma wasn't helping at all when he wandered into the living room shirtless, sweat glistening on his lean torso.

#44: Taboo

"Hoi, did you hear? Ochibi's won the – " and Eiji broke off, glancing shamefully at Fuji for forgetting that any mention of Echizen was forbidden around him.

#45: Ugly

Fuji Syusuke was a beautiful, sweet young man but his jealously was potent and vicious whenever he saw those people intent on stealing Ryoma's attention away from him.

#46: War

Their fights were few and far in between but when they happened, it was with a ferocity that shattered furniture and roughened voices until the cold, stifling silence came and pierced them.

#47: Water

Ryoma treaded the pool water gently, occasionally sending aggravated looks to where Momo and Kaidoh were arguing and vindictively splashing each other when a hand suddenly pulled him down by the ankles and Fuji was laughing in amusement when Ryoma resurfaced, spluttering and furious.

#48: Welcome

Maybe it was a few years too late but it took a little longer for Ryoma to figure things out and decide what he really wanted in life so now he stood in front of Fuji, the threshold between them feeling like miles apart, and just when Ryoma thought that his time had run out Fuji took a step aside to let him in and a gentle smile came to his face.

#49: Winter

Ryoma liked the cold of winter because Fuji's arms wrapped around him with the purpose of keeping him warm – and holding him close.

#50: Wood

After their match Ryoma slumped on the bench, unable to feel hollow over his loss because it was a game against _Fuji_-senpai, and Fuji came up to the younger boy inviting him to nap under Ryoma's favorite tree near the school courts and Ryoma nodded, feeling at peace.


End file.
